gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam
The ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam (aka Strike Freedom, Freedom) is the successor mobile suit of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom. Appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, it is piloted by Kira Yamato. Technology & Combat Characteristics Strike Freedom features highly enhanced offensive and defensive capabilities. Unlike its predecessor, the Freedom (which can be categorized as a medium range mobile suit), the Strike Freedom excels in various ranges to suit the combat needs and style of its Coordinator pilot Kira Yamato. He often utilizes the Freedom in close quarter battles, aided by the Freedom's high mobility, in order to more easily avoid striking or shooting at the cockpits or other vital parts (those that can cause catastrophic explosions) of his opponent's mobile suits. Instead he only incapacitates them or otherwise prevents them from continuing a fight. The trademark feature of the Strike Freedom is its ability to lock onto multiple targets, which is known as "Full Burst Mode". This ability is also shared by the original Freedom, as well as by the ZGMF-X13A Providence, ZGMF-X09A Justice, ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice and the MVF-M12A Ootsukigata. The new Super DRAGOON system, the latest addition to the mobile suit itself, is believed to have benefitted from the new quantum computer technology developed by ZAFT. This allows pilots lacking enhanced spatial awareness to operate remote weapons with relative ease and, together with the Full Burst mode, Kira Yamato is now able to more freely position Strike Freedom's weapons in various angles and engage multiple targets from multiple directions if needed to. This is a considerable improvement over the Freedom's single forward-direction attacking, now giving the Strike Freedom a full 360 degree attack range. Strike Freedom features a modified "Voiture Lumière" booster engine, a different variant of Stargazer's; It is located on its wings and can generate a visual effect similar to ZGMF-X42S Destiny's Wings of Light. However, the system does not function like Destiny's; instead it is used by Kira as a means of high speed evasion from intense beam barrages. The system can only be activated when the Strike Freedom deploys all of its Super DRAGOONs, leaving the thrusters unobstructed in the remote weapons' docking sections to create this effect. As with Freedom, the unit is compatible with the METEOR weapon system to augment its already impressive firepower. Armaments ;*EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON System :The DRAGOON system is the Strike Freedom's newest feature and also its most powerful weapon. Two DRAGOON pods are stored on each of its wings, equipped with their own MA-80V beam assault cannon. The Strike Freedom's DRAGOONs do not require pilots with a high degree of spatial awareness to effectively control them due to a quantum computer network built into the system. Kira prefers to use the DRAGOONs to attack enemy units/ships from long-range and often in conjunction with all the other weapons. It can also be used in group formations for multiple barrages. :When the DRAGOONs are deployed, Strike Freedom displays a form of Wings of Light, similar to those of the Destiny. While they do not have any major purposes, such as Mirage Colloid after image projection, they do allow Strike Freedom to accelerate at incredible rates, enabling it to quickly dodge the most intense enemy beam barrages. This was shown when it was able to dodge all of Legend's intense barrage, while the Freedom was unable to dodge the beam shots from the Providence's barrage. ;*MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber :The Strike Freedom retains the two hip-mounted beam sabers from the original Freedom, which are assumed to have a greater output. One of the beam sabers is typically held in a reverse grip when both are used.The two beam sabers can also be combined together to form a beam spear. ;*MA-M21KF Beam Rifles :The Strike Freedom can store two high-energy MA-M21KF beam rifles on its hips. They can now be swiveled to the rear skirt armor in exchange for its "Xiphias" rail cannons. The beam rifles can be combined to form one long- range beam (sniper) cannon, in a manner similar to that of the GAT-X103 Buster, likely increasing their range and output in the process. It has multiple uses, such as multiple targeting or pure offensive barrage. Kira's habit of taking out multiple targets at once is complimented with the use of two beam rifles instead of one. ;*METEOR unit :The METEOR unit is equipped with additional weapons and grants the Strike Freedom use of 120cm beam cannons,93.7cm high-energy beam cannons, MA-X200 beam swords and "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers. ;*MGX-2235 "Calidus" Multi-Phase Beam Cannon :Strike Freedom's secondary long range weapon, mounted on the lower part of the top torso. The model type fielded by the Strike Freedom is similar in both model type and function of the ones equipped on ZGMF-X24S Chaos (MGX-2235B "Callidus Kai") & ZGMF-X31S Abyss (MGX-2235 "Callidus"); though the cannon itself is designed and deployed like the "Scylla" Energy Cannon seen on the GAT-X303 Aegis. Its attack output and strength is strong enough to stop Destiny's long-range cannon attack. ;*MMI-M15E "Xiphias 3" Rail Cannons :Strike Freedom also sports an upgraded version of the "Xiphias" rail cannons of the original Freedom on its hips, which can be swapped to the rear skirt armor to make room for storing its beam rifles. Like its predecessor, the Xiphias 3 Rail Cannons are also capable of being used even in water, which gives the Strike Freedom a quite efficient way to fight underwater MS and vessels. They are powerful enough to punch through most conventional armor, and accurate enough to be used to destroy small arms, such as the Destiny's beam boomerangs. ;*MX2200 Beam Shield Generator :Strike Freedom has a beam shield generator on each of its forearms. They can effectively block most beam attacks, but fluctuate if the beam strike is too powerful. Kira Yamato was seen using the Strike Freedom's beam shields both defensive, such as when blocking Destiny's anti-ship sword, and offensive, by ramming them at Legend's torso. System Features ;*High Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) System :Similar to the Freedom's HiMAT system, the Strike Freedom has an improved version, added with four Modified "Voiture Lumière" booster engines. However, in order to use it to its full potential (namely using the Wings of Light) all DRAGOONs must be deployed so that the engines are unobstructed. ;*Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor :Like the other new Gundams, the Strike Freedom mounts a Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor, granting it nearly infinite operation time and enough power to use both the METEOR unit, and the Variable Phase Shift armor. ;*METEOR support system :The suit's most powerful weapon is the optional METEOR support system, a large mobile weapons platform with powerful thrusters and an even more powerful armament of battleship-caliber beam cannons, large beam swords, and dozens of heavy missile launchers that are designed specifically for the Freedom and its companion unit, Justice. When not deployed, METEORs function as the ''Eternal'''s main guns, which are effective armor destroyers. ;*Multi-Lock Weapons System ("Full Burst Mode") :The Multi-Lock Weapons System allows the Strike Freedom to target multiple enemies and attack them at once. The system's power is an improvement over the Freedom's original system, as the DRAGOONs allow the suit a larger firing range, granting it a full 360 degree range of attack capability. ;*Neutron Jammer Canceller :A device built into the mobile suit to counter the effects of ZAFT's Neutron Jammers. This gives the Strike Freedom the ability to use its Hyper-Deuterion Reactor without the risk of being shut down. ;*Operating System :The Strike Freedom uses the [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneration '''U'nsubdued 'N'uclear 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule complex]] operating system. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :An improved version of Phase Shift Armor, VPS armor is capable of automatically altering its strength and power consumption depending on the battle condition. History The direct successor of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, the Strike Freedom was originally built by ZAFT as a prototype machine for eventual mass-production "1/100 MG Strike Freedom Gundam" Assembly Instruction Manual. Development itself, which had started in the same time period as its predecessor, was behind schedule and could not be completed in time due to technical limitations in developing the DRAGOON System. Further more, development was influenced by the Junius Treaty and data regarding existing development on the unit, was to be sealed. It remained an incomplete unit with the outbreak of the Second Bloody Valentine War. However, the design data was stolen by Terminal, who also deleted the data from the ZAFT Integrated Design Bureau's servers "Dengeki Hobby Magazine" February, 2007 issue. "1/100 MG Destiny Gundam" Assembly Instruction Manual. Redevelopment of the Strike Freedom's original design was carried out by Terminal, based on the operational data of the Freedom and supervised by Kira Yamato. It also incorporated the latest MS technology from both ZAFT and Terminal Gundam Seed Destiny MS Encyclopedia . The Strike Freedom made its on-screen debut in CE 74, when Kira boarded the ''Eternal'' in a damaged MBF-P02+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Rouge after coming to the aid of Andrew Waltfeld and then launched in the Strike Freedom to defend the ship from a ZAFT attack force. Kira, with the Strike Freedom, successfully disabled 25 ZAKUs and GOUFs within two minutes and then proceeded to disable three Nazca class destroyers. When it arrived on Earth along with the ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice (piloted by Lacus Clyne, delivered for Athrun Zala's use), it immediately confronted the ZGMF-X42S Destiny, piloted by Shinn Asuka, breaking up its battle with the ORB-01 Akatsuki (piloted by Kira's twin sister, Cagalli Yula Athha). The initial clash between the two suits resulted in Strike Freedom gaining the upper hand, as Shinn's Boomerangs and Anti-ship sword were destroyed and its energy supply was nearly depleted. The Destiny was forced to retreat when Rey Za Burrel ordered Shinn Asuka to return to the Minerva to resupply. When the Destiny returned to the battlefield, it was now accompanied by Rey Za Burrel in the ZGMF-X666S Legend. At one point, Kira had the chance to destroy Destiny after Strike Freedom kicked the ZAFT suit. But together, both units finally managed to put Strike Freedom into the defensive and gave the Destiny an opportunity to destroy the Strike Freedom. Athrun Zala in the ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice arrived on the scene at that moment however, stopping the attack as well as the numerical disadvantage. For the remainder of this battle, which was not long, the Strike Freedom engaged the Legend in a skirmish, in which neither suit gained an advantage nor damaged the other because Kira was in a daze of finding out Rey Za Barrel's "true" identity. In the final battle of the Second Bloody Valentine War, the Strike Freedom and the ∞ Justice, both equipped with the METEOR mobile weapons platform, destroyed an important relay station, which was to be used by the Earth Alliance's Requiem tactical cannon, now under ZAFT control. After accomplishing this goal, they realized the station could be replaced and proceeded towards the Requiem itself. The Strike Freedom then engaged the Legend and, after a short exchange of fire, crippled it with its Full Burst Mode Attack. Kira docked the Strike Freedom once more with the METEOR and then headed to the mobile fortress Messiah, heavily damaging it single-handedly, before allowing the remainder of the Three Ships Alliance vessels and MS to destroy the Messiah fortress completely. The destruction of Messiah led to the subsequent end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, with Kira using the Strike Freedom to escape the fortress. Picture Gallery SF Refined.jpg|Strike Freedom Artwork by Hajime Katoki Sfg-gmusou3.jpg|Strike Freedom in Gundam Musou 3 Strike-mg-concept.jpg|MG Strike Freedom concept Strike-freedom-dw2.jpg|Strike Freedom in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Mg-sf.jpg|1/100 MG Strike Freedom Gundam box art Mg-sf-extra-finish-version.jpg|1/100 MG Strike Freedom Gundam Extra Finish Version box art Pg-strike-20uo6lx.jpg|PG Strike Freedom Ver. KA Prototype 3D Artwork 4597374667_70b112b348.jpg|2010 Strike Freedom Robot Damashii with its Wings of light Gundam SEED Destiny - 39 - 68.jpg|Full Burst Mode PG Strike Freedom Boxart.jpg|PG Strike Freedom box art Gundam Strike Freedom.jpeg|ZGMF-X20A Strike freedom SD Gundam Strike Freedom.jpeg|Strike Freedom in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Gundam SEED Destiny - 39 - 71.jpg|Super DRAGOONS and Wings of Light Gundam SEED Destiny - 39 - 66.jpg|Super DRAGOONS Gundam SEED Destiny - 39 - 67.jpg|Super DRAGOONS Gundam SEED Destiny - 39 - 61.jpg|Strike Freedom's wings Gundam SEED Destiny - 39 - 70.jpg 18bec6689da370_full.jpg|Strike Freedom vs Destiny 0_352150088l.jpg|Super DRAGOONS and Wings of Light StrikeFreedomGundamPicture.jpg|Strike Freedom's first launch images (1).jpg|Full Burst Mode mahoya1999-img437x600-114768905216sfuri-damu_b060.jpg|Gundam War - Strike Freedom 128697.jpg|Strike Freedom + METEOR Gundam War Card vlcsnap-2012-01-26-00h07m21s249.png vlcsnap-2012-01-26-00h06m57s12.png strike-freedom-wallpaper.jpg|Strike Freedom(Phase Shift Down)|link=sf photo HG-Strike-Freedom-Gundam_l.jpg|High Grade Strike Freedom Gundam Boxart Strike Freedom closeup.png 7. Strike Freedom.JPG|Strike Freedom Inside Strike Freedom With meteor.JPG|Full Burst Mode Strike Freedom with Meteor.jpg|Strike Freedom M.E.T.E.O.R SF Kira Lacuz.jpg Fan Art Wings_of_Freedom_by_alphaleo14.jpg|Strike Freedom deploying its Dragoon (art by Alphaleon) Strike_Freedom___Modificata_by_sandrum.jpg|Strike Freedom - DRAGOON wings inner frame (by Sandrum) Strike_Freedom__Shutsugeki_by_sandrum.jpg|Strike Freedom and Eternal by Sandrum (from Deviant art) ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Full Burst.jpg|ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom full burst mode StrikeFreedomGirl.jpg|Strike Freedom MS Girl by Komatsu Eiji ms gfirls.jpeg|Strike Freedom MS Girls Gunpla Notes & Trivia *The Strike Freedom's DRAGOONs were never shown to be used during the Strike Freedom's short time on Earth. Some consider it to be inoperationable in the Earth's atmosphere, which is possible as the only other DRAGOON-equipped mobile suit to ever operate on Earth, the Legend Gundam, likewise never deployed its DRAGOONs on Earth, though it did fire them while docked on a couple of occasions. So whether or not it can is unknown due to lack of solid evidence. Only various video games have hinted otherwise, but they are not considered canonical. *The suit's beam sabers can be combined to form a spear, although this has only appeared in various video games. The Boss Version in Gundam vs. Gundam Next Plus portrayed the beam as twice as long as that of an original saber, nicknamed "Sephiroth Blade" by fans. *When Strike Freedom was shown in the 3rd opening animation, its head crest displayed the words "Liberta Modifica", which is "Modified Freedom" in Latin. Starting with episode 39 the words were changed to read "X-20A VENTI", which is "Twenty" in Italian, a reference to the Strike Freedom's model number. *The ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom is the only unit commissioned to Kira that never sustained damage since its debut. The GAT-X105 Strike, Kira's first unit, sustained catastrophic damage when Athrun's Aegis self-destructed, but was repaired and recommissioned to Mu La Flaga before ultimately being destroyed while defending the Archangel from the Dominion's Lohengrin. The ZGMF-X10A Freedom was crippled once in battle against the ZGMF-X13A Providence, and was later completely restored before being completely destroyed by the ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse piloted by Shinn Asuka. *In Gundam vs Gundam NEXT PLUS, Strike Freedom is also a boss and has the ability "DRAGOON- ISSEN". Strike Freedom will fly at an opponent from any distance and repeatedly slash 4-5 times while circling around the enemy and end with all 8 DRAGOON pods cross-firing at the target. *In Gundam Vs Gundam NEXT PLUS, Strike Freedom is also playable but different from THE BOSS VER. especially in game-play. It also has a stronger Burst Form than the normal version. * There are actually two versions of Strike Freedom in Super Robot Wars K and Super Robot Wars L. When deploy on Earth, the game will automatically switch to second version. Unlike the space version, Super DRAGOON are missing from Strike Freedom's weapons list and DRAGOON Full Burst attack will be replaced by weaker Hi-MAT Full Burst (which has similar animation except without deploying the Super DRAGOON) * Rey once referred to the Strike Freedom as the original Freedom's "ghost". * In Super Robot Wars K and L, Full Burst as a MAP Attack can only be used once before Strike Freedom is resupplied. Meanwhile, Full Burst can be used for several times to attack a single opponent. This has become a controversy as Full Burst is only used for multiple times to attack more than 1 enemy as in the TV show. According to the game developers, they deliberately set the Full Burst can only be used once as a MAP Attack as it would be very easy to complete a scenario if Full Burst can be used for several times to wipe out a swarm of enemies. * Strike Freedom's Wings of Light are only featured in the Robot Damashii action figure. Mysteriously, the effect has been left out of all model kit forms. * The Strike Freedom doesn't have the M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannon unlike the Freedom, but seem's to have the MGX-2235 "Calidus" multi-phase beam cannon as the replacement. * Although the DRAGOON pods are never individually named from the series, each of the 8 pods are given names, from angels, from the Samuel (a 3rd party manufacturer of water decal) Strike Freedom V.2 decal. **01L - Uriel, 02L - Metatron, 03L - Seraphiel, 04L - Hemuel, 05R - Gabriel, 06R - Jophiel, 07R - Zaphklel, 08R - Raphael Articles & References M97s_mb0013.jpg External links *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam on MAHQ.net *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam on Wikipedia.org ja:ZGMF-X20A ストライクフリーダムガンダム